The present invention relates to concrete reinforcement and, more particularly, to an improved process of reinforcing concrete by using carbon fiber tubules so as to increase the cured concrete's tensile strength and resistance to corrosion.
It has long been known to insert metal into fabrications of cementitious materials. Basic steel reinforced concrete has been used for over a century. It is outdated and is the major cause of present day infrastructure failure. Basic steel reinforced concrete can manage pressure from around 10 MPa, 1450 psi, to 40 MPa, 5800 psi. Steel fiber reinforced concrete is a new micro reinforcement addition to the process of reinforcing concrete, and has a pressure range between 750 MPa, 108,778 psi, and 2850 MPa, 413,357 psi. Carbon fiber is roughly 10 times stronger than steel.
However, corrosion of steel reinforcements in concrete is a common form of deterioration in cold climates and sea-side environments. The process of carbonization in the curing of concrete lowers the pH of the cement pore solution so as to become more acidic, causing the reinforcement steel rebar or steel fibers to corrode. Once the steel reinforcement is compromised the concrete is useless.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved method of reinforcing concrete by using carbon fiber tubules so as to increase the cured concrete's tensile strength and resistance to corrosion.